endwar effect
by SpiritsOfFire
Summary: When a galaxy war dragged earth into it, the humans must set their difference aside to avoid annihilation.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue-1

**This is just my cincept of my new story caled the endwar effect which essentially is a story that takes some element from tom clancy's endwar and mass effect.**

 **This is prologue part 1 and is a little short because my prologue is essentially a two story that happens the same time.**

 **So plesae read and review so i can know what you think about this story**

* * *

2016- A nuclear war between iran , saudi arabia and israel cripple the oil supply around the world, plunging the world into an energy of this war, the UN disbands because the world viewed the UN as a powerless organizations.

Russia, now the world's number one oil and gas supplier experience an economic boom and starts to rebuild it's military to match the new president rules the country in irongrip however much to the dismay of the russian people and international community.

2017- The NATO unveils the CAMS (Combined Arms Missile Shield), an anti ballistic missile system. The USA and UK test it by firing nuclear ballistsic missile againts each other and CAMS successfully destroy all missile. The world celebrates the end of nuclear warfare and the new age of peace.

With the price of crude oil reaching USD $750 per barrel, the European Union transform to a state called the European Federation (EF),with the capital city in Paris, which consolidates policital, economic military power of the richest country of europe. Because of the EF only accept membership from europe's richest state, nations too weak to join particulary in the balkans and the eastern europe are taken over by Russia. United Kingdom and Ireland refused to join but maintain a very strong relationship.

Shortly after their formation, an EF R&D center at France announced that they were able to make guns that shoots solid-state lasers which is as effective as traditional bullets.

2018-The European Federation, which now has a greater population and gross national product (GNP) than America, and the USA relationship deteriorates as both superpower view each other as a threat and enters a costly arms & space race.

The Russian Federation launches it's own missile system called STARS (Strategic Targeting Anti Rocket System).

The DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) at the USA successfully test a personal shield that can withstand bullet and solid-state lasers ,which also can be mounted to vehicles and aircrafts, and the US quickly comissioned it to their armed forces but EF and Russian spies and hackers also quickly steals the design and implement it to their own army.

2019-USA starts the weaponization of space by launching orbital kinetic bombardment weapons platform called LOKI (Low Orbital Kinetic bombardment Installation) that have the power equivalent to a small nuclear bomb. The EF responded by deploying their laser bombardment weapons platform called ODIN (Orbital Defense INitiave) and dissolves NATO and take over NATO installations at Europe such as Ramstein AFB and other installations like the Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial.

The Russian while already modernize it's military still cannot conquer the space and instead launches STRIKE (Strategic Tactical Responds Initiative for Key Emergencies), a small but highly mobile short range nuclear missile, because of it's small range the CAMS cannot destroy it.

2020-The USA launch the JSF(Joint Strike Force) ,a unified special forces command, led by Lieutenant General Scott Mitchell, mimicking the formation of the EF enforce corps, led by General Amadou de Bankole Luuck Russian also responds by expand their spetnaz team to a guard brigade level led by General Sergei Izotov.

2 months after their estabilishment, all JSF personnel is equipped with exoskeleton that makes them able to use heavy machine and heavsy assault rifle as standard service the JSF unveils the IWS(Integrated Warfighter System) to be used by their soldiers, IWS is system that allows the soldiers to tag enemies, share data or video feed. Shortly there after, the European Union also unveils it's own system called ASDL(Advanced Soldier Data Link) which enables the Enforcer Corps to do the same thing.

The ISS is destroyed by EF ANGELS (Autonomus Nanosatellite Guardian Evaluating Local Space) system, after a Russian black ops group tries to hijack it and the ISS is destroyed alongside the russian group and a Japanese and Brazilian scientist.

2021-By 2021, all superpower has comissioned supercarriers, which is twice as big as nimitz-class carriers but many military leader are concerned about the vulnerability of the ship againts massed fighter-bomber attack and space weapons.

The European Union started to comissioned ADS(Active Denial System), a weapon that can literally fry soldiers alive, on their tanks and APC as anti infrantry weapons.

The JSF upgrades their exoskeleton system to "2.0" called Assault Powered 1 Exoskeleton Advanced 2 that enables JSF soldiers to use it for 5000 hours before its reactant needed replacing.

The SGB,JSF and EFEC now utilize UAVs and battle drones in combat. Though they are capable of being controlled remotely by human operators, these smart robots can act autonomously. Command craft are able to deploy defense drones to surround their perimeter or order them to perform reconnaissance or even attack enemy troops. Though not as powerful as traditional units, unmanned drones have proved invaluable at gathering information that influences command strategy without sacrificing an infantry, armored, or airborne unit.

2022-The KGB tries to even the odds between the superpower, as the russians feels that the USA and EF didn't hate each other enough to not ally themselves againts the Russian, by launching a spetsnaz black ops operation and hack an EF ODIN uplink installation at Finland and use it againts a US space vessel that carries a newly made LOKI platform and also destroys the launch facility and the people inside it.

The world started to mobilize their army and conscripts their citize in the fear of another world war but the U.S. stop just short of declaring war when the Russian tries to broker a peace at a peace conference at London two weeks after the attack.

Chinese Premier,Indian President and Japanese Prime Minister declares neutrality alongside other countries such as Indonesia and Brazil

The United Kingdom and Ireland allows EF soldier to install and man miliary installations in their territory.

* * *

"I don't know why we even meet in this conference." the US President,David Becerra, said."My country is asking for european blood since the attack on the LOKI space vessel on the US soil."

"We don't attack your country." Nathalie Pérreau, President of the European Federation, stated.

"Comrades, please refrain yourself." Vsevlod Vsevolodovich Kapalkin, the Russian Federation president, calmly stated."I do not ask you to gather here for hearing your repeated argument since two weeks ago, i ask you to refrain from starting another world war that surely will kill hundres of millions of people."

"Damn you Sergei, why i let you to lead the SGB anyway." said Kapalkin to himself."To think that i have to play the role of mediator in this conflict to shift international opinion, i should let those two wretched nation kill each other and kill the winner but no, "The Russian Federation will get dragged to the conflict and we will certainly loss.".Well, the international opinion is needed however,maybe this cause is worth it."

"The United States of America will never let an attack on US soil go unanswered and , i'm sure that there's another country that use advanced laser on their space to land weapons." Becerra said to his EF counterpart.

"As i said before, there's a malfunction on our ODIN system." Nathalie replied."Malfunction, what a great excuse, but surely beats the "An unkniwn group attack our uplink and use it againts the US." said Nathalie to herself.

"That's a lie, i know for sure that your ODIN is the best tech you got and regularly maintained and monitored by the best people and computers from the EF, where's the self-destruct bottom anyway." Becerra said accusingly.

"By the time the malfunction is realized, the ODIN is already firing at your facility." Nathalie said as a matter of fact.

"Oh i have enough of your lies, you just scared that the EF cannot withstand the power of the US space weapons." Berrera said.

"Comrades, this arguments and accusiations will get us nowhere, the EF president already admit the malfunction, the US can ask for reparation, is that acceptable ?" Kapalkin said.

"I don't need the money, what i need is an immediate dismantlement of ODIN so "accident" like this didn't happen again." Becerra said.

"That is unacceptable, does your LOKI never have a malfunction before?" Nathalie said.

"My LOKI never malfunctioned and attack a EF launch facility." Becerra said.

"Maybe my advisor was right, dealing with USA is a waste of time." Nathalie said.

"So be it,then the USA officialy-." Becerra said before interrupted by one of his aide entering the conference room with a panicked face.

"What happened?" Becerra asked to his aid.

"Sir, our triple S system(SSS=Space Surveillance system) has detected anomalies in space near earth, lots of 'em ." the aide said.


	2. Chapter 2-prologue-2

2016 human year

 _"Reports coming in that a turian flotiila has another clash against the slaver fleet that was about to raid a council colony near the Attican Traverse. Reports indicated that the slaver fleet suffers heavy closs while the Turian Navy only suffered light casualties "_

"You hear that news, Vadam? Your forces suffered yet another failure. You told me that the colony is lightly defended and an easy target but you have to clash with that flotilla and loss 1 cruisers and 4 frigate. Slaver ships are not cheap, admiral." Grand Admiral Tarus said to Admiral Vadam.

"I'm sorry grand admiral, I did not expect that my fleet will encounter the turians along the way." Vadam said.

"You have one chance of redemption, I want you to raid a colony, a big one near the attican Supreme ruler of the hegemony allows any planet to be raided. The slave market has started to run out of slaves and with your failure, we have to raid another one fast and big. Usually, I would kill you but due to aforementioned condition and your tactical expertise I hereby decided to make you the head of the next slave fleet we assembled. As usual, the Batarian Hegemony is gonna provide you with ships to bolster your forces but the Hegemony will deny ay involvement, is that clear?" Tarus said.

"Yes sir." Vadam replied.

"Alright, I expect you to debrief me with your plan in one galaxy standard week." Tarus ordered.

* * *

"Those slaver is growing bolder." Turian Councilor Demeiros said to his fellow councilor. "They even dare to attack a joint council colony now. If the Primarch didn't inspect the colony, the colony will surely loss. We must teach batarians some manners."

"I agreed, but we cannot afford a war right now. The terminus system-." Asari Councilor Tranni said before being interrupted.

"My Navy didn't build 35 dreadnoughts only to fear that a bunch of criminals gonna overpower them." Demeiros said. "Who knows where they gonna attack next."

"We can increase the patrol and nothing more, the galaxy will not suffer another galaxy war." Salarian Councilor Linan said to Caerdos.

"And looks like I'm outnumbered again. Alright the turian will stand down but we must increase our military to deal with those bastard sooner or later." Demeiros said.

"Agreed, now if there's no other issue this meeting is finished." Miyma said.

* * *

"So, how about we survey some uncharted worlds and slave some primitves species." Vadam said to his second-in-command Dhognoth.

"That's not gonna work, it takes too much time. We can raid an asari colony, the Nefrane for example, the market love them and the Asari have no guts to start a war, they're gonna negotitate." Said Dhognoth

"What about the fact that it's heavily guarded?" Vadam said.

"We can attack Gothis, the bulk of the 31st and the 32nd fleet of the Turian Navy that guards the space near attican traverse is gonna respond there and we can attack the council won't dare to mount any retaliation because of the fear of a war with the terminus system .Also, don't forget that the supreme ruler's favorite slave is an asari but to be able to achieve that,we're gonna need a couple of years and a hell lot of soldiers and ships." Dhognoth explained.

"I'm sure Grand Admiral Tarus will understand that a couple of years of preparation is comparable to the biggest score in the slave fleet." Vadam calmly stated. Maybe his head will be saved with this plan.

* * *

2020 Human Year

"Are the preparations ready?" ask Tarus.

"Yes sir, 1st, 4th, 5th, 7th, and 8th fleet is ready to attack Gothis, the rest of the fleet is one relay jump away from Nefrane." Vadam explained.

"This will be the most glorious annual military exercise the Batarian Navy gonna held. Launch those ships, I don't spend credits on those pirates and mercenaries so they can sitting around." Tarus said.

"Most definitely sir. Alright, Dhognoth, initiate Operation:Blue Suns." Vadam ordered and the ships from many organization initiate their FTL.

* * *

"So this is the most advanced VI on this galaxy?" General Vakarian said to a salarian tech surely didn't know if that thing can still be considered a VI or an AI

"Yes sir, it can hack thorugh any security and taps to any cameras in the galaxy. Even geth inflirtator won't be able to pass through without being detected." The tech officer explained.

"Geth don't inflirtrate, they can hack however, how effective is this platform against the geth?" Vakarian asked.

"We scheduled a test in the simulation tomorrow sir." The tech officer said.

"I hope the council money on this secret council facility on Gothis didn't go to waste." Vakarian said.

"Of course not." The tech officer said assuringly.

* * *

"How are the preparations on the new shipyard?" General Fedorian said to Colonel Galenus in the Turian Gothis HQ

"It will be ready in 5 galaxy weeks sir." Galerus answered.

"The Council is interested in this planet, they even built a HQ for Turian Navy here. Do you have any idea why, Galenus?" Ask Fedorian.

"I have no idea, sir." Galenus answered.

* * *

"Contact. Pirates,slaver and mercenaries ships exiting ftl in the system." Sensor officer Darius reported as his sensors filled with hundreds of dots.

"Smart bastard, they didn't use the mass relay so they can be hard to detect." Rear Admiral Aquilus said."Alert the garrison on Gothis of the attack and to call for reinforcement. While, we wait, let's show teach those criminals some lessons from this flotiila"

"Sir yes Sir." The bridge answer in unison.

* * *

What happened?" Fedorian asked to Galenus.

"Sir, Admiral Aquilus send a report, pirates and slavers attacking this planet." Galenus said.

"Slavers and pirates attacking a turian planet. Have they lost their minds?"Vakarian said.

"Probably, tell the 32nd and 33rd fleet we get a code ZX-99 here and need immediate ASAP. Send message to HQ we got a code ZX-99 gere and need immediate reinforcement, lot's of them. General Vakarian, can you lead the evacuation of the civilian? 1st colonial milita division is in your disposal." Fedorian said.

"It's my pleasure, Fedorian." Vakarian hoped the enemy just hit the planet out of random chances.

* * *

"Status report!" Aquilus said to his XO after another round hit his ship's shield while a enemy cruiser is destroyed by his cruiser's gun.

"Sir, only the _Dawn of Palaven_ and _the Sword of Trebia_ remains, the rest of the ships is destroyed. Our shield is down to 10% and the enemy losses 2 cruisers and 7 frigate." The XO reported.

"Alright, let's give them another-" Aquilus said before a mass accelerator round destroys the shield of _THS_ (Turian Hiearchy ship) _Pride of Caelax_ and another round quickly hit the bridge.

* * *

"Base-01 , are you there?" Vakarian asked from his omnitool.

"This is Spectre Jondum Bau, the base is still in one piece." A voice reported.

"Listen, I want that VI to be secured, or better yet, use that against the enemy, I want to know who is crazy enough to attack this planet." Vakarian ordered.

"It will be done." The spectre answered before the feed is cut off .

"Let's hope that million credit investment didn't go to waste." Vakarian said to himself.

* * *

"This is great. You are right Vadam, the defences is light, there's only one cruiser and 4 frigate left and we easily crush them all with only a frigate loss, The landing operation also run smoothly, the colony's defense is no match from our army. Maybe your head will stay in your body after all" Tarus exclaimed

"Thank you grand admiral." Vadam said.

"How's the new jammer performance?" asked Tarus

"It's performing exceeding expectation, no report should leave this planet and we already destroyed all comm buoy."Vadam reported.

"Everything is still going according to the plan. Tell the landing party they have 2 hours left to gather the slaves and extract." Tarus said

"It shall be done." Vadam head will be saved indeed.

* * *

Elyna Tranni is having a bad day, her plan on going to a vacation here on Nefrane was a good idea, until report coming in that a slave raid hit that planet. If only she can called her mom but all call cannot be made, looks the slave use some sort of jammer, having a mother tha's a councilor seems to ensure her safety but no the batarian slavers have to raid this planet. Her bodyguard has already start to move her to a secure location but she could see enemy shuttle and gunships deploying and block the airspace. Her luck seems to run out (Again(?)) because the slavers decided that the ground 10 meters from her position is a good landing zone. When her bodyguards saw some slavers dropping from the shuttle they immediately opens fire and unfortunately again for her again, the slavers outnumbered and outgunned her bodyguard so when the slavers returned fire her bodyguard quickly fall one by one and quickly followed by her.

* * *

The attack apparently did not go so well for the raiders. General Fedorian sees the enemy soldier retreat back to their shuttles and retreat back to space.

"Something's not right, Galenus. I can feel it." Fedorian said to Galenus.

"They only landed for mere minutes and already turn tail and gone. They have so many ships, surely they can hold our fleets at bay for some we can ask our prisoners about that."

."General, this just come in, all the prisoners is dead, some by eating poison pills, some by attacking our soldiers and get shot in the process." Galenus reported.

"Damn it, there's our hope in getting the full picture here." Fedorian said.

* * *

"This is Admiral Quinten Kasius, the enemy will come into range in 5 seconds. All ships ready your cannon." Ordered Admiral Kasius the leader of the 32nd fleet. He still didn't know why the pirates and slavers dare to raid a turian planet but that didn't matter because when he and the 33rd fleet is finished no one will dare to do it again.

"Admiral, the enemy is in range." Reported his XO.

"Open fire." He ordered. Maybe after this I can get a medal or two, he thought.

"Sir, the enemy is… gone. They turn tail and run." His XO reported.

"Well looks like they feared the might of the turian navy. Is there enemy left?" He stated. This kind of thing does usually happens when the enemy leader have some brain in his head.

"Negative sir, the enemy only landed soldiers near the capital, engaged our defenses for a while and retreat back to the ship."His XO reported again.

"I know that our fleet is that good but to be able to defeat hundreds of ships without a single shot, I think our fleet is better than I thought." Kasius said.

"Indeed, sir" His XO reported again. And some hours later, both figured how wrong they are.

* * *

"How much we've got?" Tarus asked Vadam.

"Over 7 million Asari is successfully captured and the number keeps growing." Vadam reported.

"And our losses?" Tarus asled again.

"Out of 1 million personnel we deployed to the ground. Five hundred is confirmed dead and 2 thousand is wounded. Defences is heavier than expected." Vadam bitterly replied the grand admiral.

"Well I think it's enough, tell the troops to pull out. We're gonna be long gone before anyone could make it here." Tarus ordered

"Yes grand admiral." Vadam said. The result is indeed satisfactory,.

* * *

General Vakarian is waiting for the report from Project Sneaker's base, whose VI is in process in inflirating batarian network. After a long 15 minutes, the base finally called him.

"So?" he asked.

"The VI has successfully hacked the network and now started surfing the network. We found that the batarian lead and funded the attack and hit another colony named 's asari's." Jondum Bau answered

"Damn , thank you, Bau." Vakarian said. He then send priority messafe to General Fedorian.

"General, the Batarian hit another Nefrane".The money was well spent after all.

* * *

General Fedorian couldn't believe it, the batarian hit not one but two council world at once.

"I think the attack here was a decoy, Galenus. They lure the 32nd and the 33rd here so they can freely attack the Nefrane." Said the general.

"Damn it!" Genalus angrily said.

"Send messages to the HQ, Nefrane is under attack. Tell those admirals in the fleet to get to Nefrane immediately." Fedorian said. He hate the full picture.

* * *

The council chambers filled with tense aura. The batarian ambassador, Balak, is called to answer about the recent raid and things going on as ususal.

"The batarian people practice slavery as their cultural rights, you cannot punish us for it." Balak said to the councilor.

"Maybe you need to see the turian people do their cultural rights of protecting our own." Demeiros angrily stated.

"Your planet was attacked as a result of terrible mistake that the admiral of the fleet make, we didn't even do any major damage or take anybody." Balak calmly stated.

"You take out 1 cruisers and 5 frigate." Demeiros angrily added.

"It was in self-defense." Balak added.

"But still another slave raid I unacceptable. Another raid like this and the batarian hegemony will cease to exist." Demeiros said.

"The Batarian Hegemony will hear this warning, now, is there anything else." Balak said.

Before Tranni can say no and dismiss the ambassador, all of the councilor's omnitools lights beep, indicating there's a message. For the councilors, when someone sends a message, it's an urgent and other councilors couldn't believe what her eyes saw

 _FLASH MESSAGE_

 _NEFRANE HAS BEEN HIT_

 _7+ MILLION ASARI TAKEN BY SLAVES_

 _4 THOUSAND CIVILLIAN DEAD_

 _Asari councilor's daughter is confirmed KIA_

"You dare to attack Nefrane too?" Tranni said angrily. She cannot believe her daughter is dead.

"Yes, as I said before we're just doing our cultural rights." Balak calmly stated again.

"That's enough for your cultural rights nonsense. You will give back the asari you take or The Batarian Hegemony will face war." Tranni said threatenly

"Unfortunately, the slaves is already in the slave market so I'm afraid we could not return it." Balak said.

"So be it, then you will face consequences. All in favor in liberating the slaves?" Tranni started a vote.

Both Demenios and Linan raises their hands.

"Then it's official, the council will liberate this slaves, with force if necessary." Tranni said.

"I will tell that to my government about this..incindent." Balad said.

* * *

 _"The Galaxy holds witness as Batarian-led slaver fleets attacks Turian colony Gothis and Asari colony Nefrane today. It is expected that over 7 million asari is taken by the batarians. The council has already began preparation for libertating the citizens and the Batarian Hegemony responded by withdrawing their ambassador from the citadel. Also confirmed report indicates that Asari Councilor's daughter Elyna Tranni is killed in Nefrane."_

The news was broadcasted all over the galaxy, even to the batarian hegemony territory which ususally airs their own news.

"We have secured alliances with various powerful warlords and some other minor warlords, Aria is neutral however so we cannot afford to open another front in the outer council space. We have secured services from numerous mercenaries such as from the blood eclipse refused to join however. All in all we can forced a stalemate in this war." Grand Admiral Tarus said to Supreme ruler Banine Domreros.

"I see, it is unfortunate that the asari councilor's daughter has to died. Well, we can't stop slavery, it's our main source of economy. Sell those Asari quickly, see if we can make some money to strengthen our defenses. And kill the man who have the idea to attack those colonies." Domreros said.

"Yes, supreme leader." Tarus said.

* * *

2021-human year

It's been one year now, Fedorian though, he's now a primarch of the Trebia system, the most elite one some said. The old primarch killed by a bomb In his shuttle in the citadel. A Batarian black ops team apparently planted it. The initial Council offensive is a success, they manage to take 3 system from the batarian, but the Batarian is able to force a stalemate after convincing more warlord and mercenaries to join them. Fortunately Aria didn't join them, the council might be on the run now. The slaves was apparently transported directly to kharshan so the council need to get there to liberate the slaves He then go to the TACCOM (Tactical Command) room in turian HQ at Palaven where turian's forces command and control is located.

"What do we have today?" Fedorian said to Galerus, now his top aide and advisor.

"STG reported the Batarian is moving it's fleet to an unknown cluster." Galerus said.

"How much ships?" Fedorian said.

"Around 100 ships." Galerus replied.

"They're gonna flank us?"Fedorian asked.

"I don't think so sir, they only got 2 dreadnought and 7 cruisers. That's not enough to attack our fleets." Galerus reported.

* * *

"This is interesting." Tarus said. "A long range recon probe that was send 12 years ago just returned shows that there's a garden world with over 7 billlion people on it and they didn't develop any interstellar technology or mass effect technology."

"I hope we can make those races our servants to help us win this war. Tarus, send immediately a subjugation fleet." Domrerors ordered.

"Of course supreme ruler." Tarus said.

* * *

Scan the system." Uporish Krarponak said to his XO upon arriving on the mysterious cluster.

"All clear, Admiral." His XO said.

It takes the subjugation fleet 2 days to get here and Admiral Uporish Krarponak hoped that there's something worthwhile here.

"There's the garden world." The XO added.

"Helmsman, get us close to that planet, that's our target. XO, tell all ships, go to the garden world" Uporish ordered.

10 minutes later they come within range on the planet and the fleet started to mobilize their 400 thousands soldier

* * *

"it's bad, the batarian is here to attack that planet." Captain Victus said to his XO from the ship that is currently engaged in stealth mode.

"The batarian will surely defeat those poor humans." His XO said.

"We're gonna help them anyway. If not, the batarian's gonna make them slave warriors. You finish the data mining, XO? Vicrus said.

"Yes sir, it just done. Let's go back to the council. They're gonna debate a long time about this alongside the goverments, so the sooner we go back, the sooner they start arguing, the sooner it finishes, the sooner this humans get some help." The XO said.

"Agreed, XO. Helmsman, take us back to the citadel." Victus said,


	3. announcement

1.I'm extremely busy so in the recent weeks i can't post new chapters , i'm so sorry

2.i'm also rewriting the story (the prologue is fine though), i don't like where my story goes

3.i'm also suffer some kind of writer block so bear with me and you can send some ideas too including OC and ME or endwar characters you want to appear

of the reason i'm very busy is because i'm making a movie for school  
this is the link: /68X-hH5k3XU  
like,subscribe and share it means a lot to me

anyone want to become a beta reader for this story PM me or you can email me at archerarmy


End file.
